Something to Talk about
by Shakespearean
Summary: good plot i hope... 1st fic...please R&R....Ill update as soon as you review..PRE HBP
1. Somethin to talk about

**Hi, please review. First fic.**

**I do not own Harry Potter and co, or "Something to Talk about"**

**Here ya go! OOTP spoilers.**

**Based right after Harry hears the prophecy- **

* * *

Harry stormed in the common room and ran up the stairs. Ginny watched as he angraly tore up the stairs to his dormitory. She thought she saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

_I've been dreaming of the things I've learnt about a boy  
Whose bleeding, celebrate to elevate_

Ginny followed him and sat by his dormitory door. She could here him kicking something hard. She also thought she heard him shout. He was in pain.

_The joy is not the same without the pain  
Ipso facto  
Using up your oxygen, you know I'm shallow  
Calling out for extra help_

But not physical pain, no it was something on the inside. He was muttering random words like "Sirius", "Dead", "Kill", "Die", and "Mum". She herself could feel tears streaming down her cheeks.

_You've got to let me in or let me out_

She let the hot tears run. She knew Sirius died. She had seen him run after Belletrix Lestrange. If it wasn't for her ankle, she would have chased after him. She herself had grown closer to Sirius over the summer. Ginny knew that the Ministry had rushed in, and she wouldn't be surprised if the Daily Prophet had a field day.

_0h something to talk about  
Yeah something to talk about_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Harry break something. It sounded like glass. She wished she could run in there and comfort him.

_I've been dreaming of the things I've learnt about a boy  
Whose leaving, nothing else to chance again_

Harry didn't deserve this pain. No one did. Ginny was starting to fear that he would block them out.

_You've got to let me in or let me out_

It was right then that he realized something. She loved Harry.

_Oh something to talk about  
Yeah something to talk about_

_

* * *

_

**Did u like? Please review.**


	2. Ill be

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Cept the plot...the song is I'll be by Ewin McCain 

**Many thanks to my reviewer, Tia, and every one of my reviewers for inspiring me to write more. O ya, this is from Ginny's perspective. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Here we go:**

It had been exactly 31 days and 16 hours since Ginny had last seen the famous Harry Potter on the train ride home. He had been very quite and it seemed as if he was hiding something from them. She had gotten that special gift from her mom's side of the family where she could tell if someone was guilty, vulnerable or hiding something. It came in especially good use when she was playing pranks, stopping a prank (on herself only of course), or trying to help someone. She wanted to help Harry, she really did, but she didn't know how.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

Ginny sat on her bed picturing Harry. His hair was always sticking up, very messily, his scar barely peeking out of his raven bangs. Her favorite part of his face was his eyes. Whenever she looked at his emerald green eyes she could see a gleam of hope, dreams, faith, trust, and most importantly a gleam of love. However, the last time she saw him, his eyes had been overcome with sadness.

_And Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Ginerva Wesley, get down here. Harry will be here any minute." Molly's voice rang out. Ginny's stomach began to fill with butterflies, each one fluttering madly at the thought of Harry. She started feeling ill, but as Ms. Weasley's voice called again, asking for her, she had no choice to go down the stairs. Half way down, she heard the door open and her heart jumped.

'_Harry! Yes, finally, wait, what if he doesn't like me, what if he still thinks of me as "Ron's little sister", what if…Ginny... knock it out…okay…now you need to walk down stairs and act normal...okay… go!'_ Ginny finished walking down the stairs (finally) and went into the kitchen. Harry was sitting at the table being forced fed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am fine. Yes, I ate plenty and yes, I am _always_ this thin! No, I already ate dinner" Ginny laughed at his interrogation, which made Harry turn and look at her. As Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen Harry said "Hello Gin."

"Hey Harry. How was the beginning of your summer?" She said smiling at her nickname.

"Not as bad as I thought, Mad-eye's message most of gotten through to them." Harry replied. His eyes were still filled with the acing sadness of Sirius' death.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Hey, have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione had come at the beginning of the summer.

"I think Hermione is comforting Ron after his long trip to pick you up outside in the rose bush." Ginny snickered. Harry looked as if he was about to smile, but apparently it was to hard for him.

"So, they finally got together. I have been waiting since the Yule Ball." Harry said.

"I think the whole school has." Ginny once again saw the shadow of a smile again. She missed his smile, sure it was nothing compared to Gilderoy Lockhart's but it was still a really nice smile. There was a silence that echoed around the room. It seemed to last forever.

"It has been a long day and I am really tired so I think I will head up to bed.' Harry finally said.

"Oh, that reminds me, you are staying in Percy's" (she said the name with a sound of disgust) "old room, which is right next to mine. It has been cleaned out and I think dad already put your stuff up there."

"Goodnight Gin. If you happen to see Ron or Hermione any time soon tell them I went up to bed."

An hour or so later, Ginny found herself lying in the bedroom she shared with Hermione trying to fall asleep. Hermione had all ready fallen asleep and was muttering something about NEWTS. Ginny sighed and rolled over on her side. She could hear Harry rolling around in the room next to hers. The rain outside was beating on her window softly. She was thinking of Harry. She knew something was wrong with him. She didn't know what but she was sure it had to do with V-V-Vo… You Know Who and the upcoming war she was sure was going to happen soon. If they lost, if Harry died, or Ron, Hermione, or anyone in her family she didn't know what she would do. _'They are all alive now, Ginny, stop thinking like that, they will all survive.' she thought_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Ginny thought back to the time Harry Potter had saved her. It was her first year in the Chamber of Secrets when he battled a Basilisk just to save her. The first thing she woke up to was his smile. Now that was gone, but hopefully not for good.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

She also remembered how she and Colin started the "Harry Potter Fan Club" that year. She dropped out of it after her 2nd year (his third) after she realized that he was just a normal person, who just happen to face You know who several times and just happen to save people he didn't even know lives'.

_And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead  
I'm tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said_

She was his biggest fan then, but only of his fame.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

She guessed she was now the biggest fan of his life. His accomplishments were only an added bonus to how the 'real' Harry Potter was. And with that she fell into a deep slumber with dreams filled with a certain raven-haired boy.

_The greatest fan of your life_

**AN: I didn't really like this chapter. I hope you did though! I am sorry again for the late update…I almost promise that I will update faster (it depends on how many reviews I get!), Sooo…REVIEW (please, ill give you an air hug!)**

**review review review review review review review review review review review **


End file.
